


Vulnerability

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Edgeplay, M/M, Married Sex, Mild Humiliation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudes taken by surprise, Post-Game, Praise Kink, Teasing, identity crisis, multiple orgasm, post-fight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Hinata, having nowhere else to really flee from the discussion, physically and mentally tired, just sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face into his hands. As much as he tried to make his voice rise strong, it broke as it came out, streaked with desperation. “Can you shut up?! Just for a moment… I’m not… acting, it’s not like I’m trying to be Kamukura either, but I can’t stop thinking about what’s expected from me...”//The aftermath of a marital work fight. Vulnerability, apologies and processing through sex.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Leelo en español: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813974
> 
> This work is a commission. I want to thanks her for trust in my work and I hope that she enjoy this fic! ♥ 
> 
> As always!! Thank you so much to Red that made this wonderful translation from spanish! He is my world and deserves all the love in the world ♥♥

The sound that indicated that the elevator had reached their floor didn’t interrupt Komaeda’s words, as he exited it nearly at his husband’s heels. Hinata, all but fleeing from him, rushed down the hallway as soon as the elevator doors had opened, walking on without even looking at him.  
  
“... you do it out of nowhere. It’s strange, Hinata-kun. It’s like you flipped a switch in your head! Don’t you understand it’s odd? And you didn’t laugh at Naegi Makoto-kun’s joke either, that’s rude of you!” Without giving him space, neither personal nor between the words, he kept recriminating him for every part of the reunion they’d left.  
  
At first he’d had a valid point, though it has put him on the spot in front of the heads of the Future Foundation during their videochat meeting, Komaeda had been right, though their plans were all set up and the mistake he made wasn’t so important… but Komaeda hadn’t seen it that way.  
  
Pressured by his partner’s constant pointing out, he’d lost his flow in the presentation and at every attempt he made to regain it, Komaeda seemed determined to oppose him. Cornered, stressed and tired of having to juggling between continuing the presentation, answering the questions of the blonde in glasses on the screen and having to argue with his partner beside him, he let his mind slip into the serious, apathetic personality still dormant inside him, as he still did whenever matters turned difficult to handle. Taking a more serious posture he began to refute each of the white-haired man’s points, even discarding those in which he was right as unimportant or inconsequential in the plan, at a certain point he’d begun to outright ignore him and continue his work like nothing.  
  
Tension had risen to the point that the leader of that branch of the foundation had tried to intercede with a more relaxed and joking humor, only to be cut off in the same brutal and logical manner. It was a couple of words from the Ultimate Hope that made him reconsider and close the reunion… but Komaeda had taken offense and hadn’t shut up a minute since the call had ended.  
  
He left the door open behind him and took off his shoes in stride, without stopping, it was Komaeda who knelt to put them in the small piece of furniture meant for just that and take off his own, though still not stopping his speech.  
  
“Why did you get like that? Why were you acting like you did during the tragedy? You don’t behave that way anymore, you’re Hinata Hajime, not Kamukura Izuru, no matter what you ID says. It’s strange of you to get like that without reason.”  
  
“Shut up...” Hinata barely found the strength to respond, now inside the house.  
  
“Or are you still him and only behave like Hinata when you’re with you? No, it’s not that… you do laugh with the others and enjoy the beach...” Insistent, he followed him through the living room.  
  
“Shut up, Komaeda.”  
  
“Do you fear not being taken seriously? Are you acting, or is it for real? It’s not very pleasant of you to do, you know? I don’t mind, but there are people who are still very sensitive over the subject of the tragedy...”  
  
“Shut up! I’m not acting like someone else or doing any of that!” With those words, he tried to flee deeper into the home, entering the bedroom and leaving Komaeda behind. There he loosened his tie, took it off over his head and discarded it on the floor along with his jacket, uncomfortable in the office attire already.  
  
“Are you sure? It seemed to me like you were...” Komaeda entered the room, also losing his jacket and picking up all clothes his husband had left on the floor.  
  
Hinata, having nowhere else to really flee from the discussion, physically and mentally tired, just sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face into his hands. As much as he tried to make his voice rise strong, it broke as it came out, streaked with desperation. “Can you shut up?! Just for a moment… I’m not… acting, it’s not like I’m trying to be Kamukura either, but I can’t stop thinking about what’s expected from me...” The wetness in his eyes reached his hands and he hurriedly rubbed them before anything was noticed. “And you wouldn’t stop pressuring me, interrupting the meeting… questioning everything I said. What did you expect me to do?! What did you want?! Not making me stop to reconsider every little thing! It wasn’t even that important!! I got it at first, but then… every. Little. Detail? Komaeda?”  
  
Komaeda remained standing by the doorway, silent for the first time in what had easily been an hour, holding in his arms the clothes he’d picked up. As the expression on his face softened, his shoulders relaxed and even his weight came to be rested on one leg. He was doing it again, he realized that. He’d started to focus all too much on a single thing, fixating his attention in one sole problem and overlooking everything around it… his husband’s feelings included.  
  
It wasn’t a good way to behave, not with the person he loved most in the world. “I was only trying to help...” Though the words weres sincere, they sounded like excuses to his own ears.  
  
He approached the bed, leaving the garments aside as he sat next to his partner. He offered him a smile as well as a caress on the back. “Hinata-kun...” He waited a couple of moments, but received no answer. The brown-haired man remained bent forward, face hidden between his hands. “Hajime,” he murmured in a more intimate manner, leaning in until his lips were able to place a soft kiss at the top of the other’s ear. “You’re perfect as you are… I want you to know that.”  
  
The words reached Hinata as a needed caress, a consolation, and on a hard day it was more than welcome. He tilted his head toward his partner, letting out a deep sigh. “Am I perfect, really? After all you said.” The refutation held some distrust, but instinctively he leaned his body toward the other’s as well. But before he’d even relaxed, his chin was grabbed and his face lifted up, only to be pulled into an intrusive kiss.  
  
His brow immediately furrowed and, despite the surprise, he responded offering some resistance just to not allow himself to be pushed, though the white-haired man pulled apart right away.  
  
“See? There you are, my Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said in a sing-song tone, shooting him a playful smile.  
  
Those simple words made him blush, embarrassed. Komaeda could be a lot of things, but he knew him and those small gestures made him feel as exposed as, in some strange way, comprehended.  
  
Komaeda’s lips rested atop his short hair, softly laughing at the tickle of the spikier strands against his nose. “I never said you weren’t perfect for _me_. It’s just how you behave sometimes… but… it’s how you are and I do like that. I love you that way. Every part of you.”  
  
As he spoke his hands brushed over his husband’s body, passing by the shirt and opening up its first buttons. “I like it when you’re doing your presentations, they remind of when we were in the trials. You look sexy when you speak surely and firmly, when you seem so passionate about what you’re saying.”  
  
His thin fingers snuck under the fabric to touch the firm, sunkissed chest. “But I like it more when you allow me to see these parts of you, the ones that are just ours, the ones no one else knows.” With those words, his hands rose till cupping his cheeks, leaving soft kisses on his eyelids, with their lashes still wet.  
  
“And that’s why you try my patience and sanity to those extremes? It’s exhausting, Komaeda...” He complained weakly. The attentions Komaeda distractedly provided were customary now and he allowed him to keep on touching, even to suggest, with a slight push, that he lay back on the bed. With how tired he was, it seemed like a good idea.   
  
Komaeda smiled as he saw him relax over the covers. He climbed on to place himself in front, one knee placed beside his hip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to make you feel that way. I just wanted to understand and to help you.” After so long together, he’d learned to be clearer about his intentions and thoughts. And Hinata had learned that, despite what his actions or words could suggest, his husband’s intentions were never really bad.  
  
He felt the mattress sink a little and when he opened his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling, it was the other man he saw before him, still smiling, with strands of his wavy hair falling over both sides of his neck under his ears and the rest being pathered in a half-ponytail further up, only the shorter strands that fell over his face escaped the attempt at controlling that puffy cloud of hair. He smiled back, though tensing his brow somewhat. “You weren’t being much help...”  
  
Hinata noticed his shirt was already open only when the white-haired man’s hand placed itself open on his chest and caressed its way down to his stomach. His eyes followed the hand, slightly hypnotized by the skill those fingers had in undoing his belt and opening his pants, all with one hand. “Nagito...”  
  
“Shh… let me take care of you. You had a stressful day because of me. Let me show you just how perfect you are,” he whispered under half-lidded eyes, which managed to trigger a blush on his partner’s cheeks. And without a word or gesture of rejection, he brought his hand back up, running his finger over the dip line between his tense abdominal muscles then on the edge of a pectoral. “You worked hard… and you were wonderful, without a doubt. Just lay back and close your eyes, I’ll give you a special treatment, just for you, who deserves it.” His fingers walked playfully over his chest before pressing a firm nipple.  
  
The brown-haired man closed his eyes, giving a small, contained groan at the touch. His whole body had been crossed by a pleasant shudder. It was a relief to be allowed to leave work on the other side of the door and let his mind disconnect from everything, just surrendering to the attentions he was given. Besides, the anger, the general exaltation and the emotions that weren’t done dissolving inside him left him one step away from physical reaction, one step that Komaeda took. His husband’s words, reassuring, came like medicine over the insecurities that had sprung in view.  
  
“You look so good like this… I love it when you just let yourself go under my hands. You’re a very attractive man. I wouldn’t be surprised if a meteorite fell on the island tomorrow, to counter the luck I’ve had to marry you,” he continued as he drew his body closer, almost whispering the words against the skin of his chest. His lips, which trailed their way in kisses from his collarbone down, made their way to one of his nipples, holding it between his lips softly as his fingers pressed the other one in a mirrored action.  
  
Hinata let out a pant, heat already rising within him, body shivering from the first surprising touch. “N-Nagito...” He tried to raise a hand to grab him, but it was immediately pushed aside and his wrist was caught against the bed. “Mgh…” He choked his voice back by biting his lip, tensing his body which had already become far too perceptive.  
  
“Do you want more? Is that why you’re pushing your chest to me?” The playful tone had already grown airy from his lack of breath. Holding the little button of flesh between his teeth he could still speak, casually giving a touch with his tongue every now and then and sending tremors up and down the other’s body.  
  
Taking the sounds escaping from his partner’s throat as an affirmative to go on, Komaeda continued giving him little licks, pressing softly from below and flicking up as he licked, whilst his other hand followed the same rhythm as it brushed over the other nipple.  
  
Soon Hinata’s agitated breath became more marked and erratic, accompanied by short, faltering moans. Unable to help moving his body, he lifted his hips until he felt the white-haired man’s knee between his thighs. Almost immediately he brought his leg forward, pressing against his testicles and causing him to let out a loud moan that made Komaeda press his nipple more firmly between his fingers.  
  
His orgasm was unexpected, coming to him as a punch in the gut and diving hotly between his legs. He couldn’t help spilling himself against the tight fabric of his underwear, not even feeling satisfied with finishing from how fast and abrupt it had been.  
  
“Hinata-kun! So soon?! And I haven’t even touched you… bah… I haven’t even gotten you out of your clothes. How dirty. Look at what you’ve done to yourself.” As he pulled his lips away, his hand was lowered directly to the other’s crotch to confirm what he suspected. He found the pants darkened by the wet spot, hot and sticky, with the still hard and still pulsating member imprisoned inside.  
  
“Don’t mock me!” He panted out his complaint, just as surprised, himself, for having finished that fast. He placed his forearm over his eyes in an attempt to escape the shame he already felt, shining red not just on his cheeks but by now on his whole face.  
  
“I’m not mocking you… you did excellently. I can tell you really needed that. And look how much you came! You even got your pants wet. I see you had a lot to give me...” His hand slipped inside his pants, pressing down on the dampness through the underwear and causing a wet, viscous sound.  
  
Entranced by this, Komaeda again brought his lips to Hinata’s chest and straight to the erect nipple he’d abandoned. He sucked all but delicately, looking to hear another moan from his partner’s lips and succeeding. He slipped his hand inside his underwear now, running his fingers on the still warm and thick semen, collecting some of it to use as lubricant. He once again took hold of the other nipple with his thumb and ring fingers, now able to run his index over it in an easy slip.  
  
He pulled away with a kiss, leaving the area slightly reddened. From there he observed his partner a moment, still with his face covered by his forearm, showing only his open mouth, which panted at the same hurried rhythm his finger worked on his chest. “I love the sounds you make, such a beautiful voice… you should loosen up more. Let me hear you...” he requested, just as he squeezed the nipple between his fingers and adjusted his leg to press the other’s bulge with his thigh.  
  
Hinata let out an uncontrolled moan at the stimulation, his body tensing anew under Komaeda’s.  
  
“That’s it! What a good boy you are! Letting me do you like this… your pectorals are truly perfect… every time I see you out on the beach I feel like biting them. Have I ever told you that your skin looks appetizing under the sun?” he continued, not stopping the movement of his fingers and now this thigh as well, rubbing.  
  
Hinata tried to hold back his moaning, but sensitive as he already was, his body didn’t seem willing to respond correctly. He wanted to hold back not just from shame, but also because he’d rather not obscure the words coming from his husband’s soft voice.  
  
“Hinata-kun! Are you getting hard again? How virile! You’re amazing.” Komaeda already felt the hardness against his thigh, so he pulled it away just as he did his hands, eliciting a groan of complaint from the brown-haired man. “No, no, no complaining… I just want you to be more comfortable,” he clarified as he slid his hands down his waist and into the sides of his pants to pull them down. “So raise your hips like a good boy, so I can take these off.”  
  
The other obeyed. He’d been sinking increasingly into Komadea’s words, so much that he hadn’t noticed the discomfort of being inside soiled clothes until it was pointed out.  
  
It was a relief to be free of that. He then stretched his arm out toward the nightstand, trying to grab the box of tissues they kept there. He could feel the cool air on his member and the wetness that had been spread down to his thighs when his clothes went down. But Komaeda’s hand got ahead, taking the box first. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Cleaning myself…?” He raised an eyebrow as he asked more than said, an awkward smile pulling the corner of his lips.  
  
“No. I like it this way.” Komaeda answered, leaving the box out of his reach.  
  
“Eh?! No. Nagito, it’s gross and it’s… wait…” He managed to bite down on his lip, cutting off his own words before a moan interrupted them. His partner’s hand had taken him whole, palm against his erection and fingers pressing his testicles. “Na… Nagito...”  
  
“I like it this way. To be honest, I’d like it if there were more… finish some more for me, Hinata-kun. Please.” Along with the now softer movement of his palm against the erection, he could now hear the wet sound of the skin, how easily it was to slip over the hot flesh. It was his left hand that rose to his chest now, not wanting to abandon it yet, and the metallic fingers brushed over one erect nipple.  
  
Hinata wordlessly raised his head to look at his husband, still composed and smiling as he delicately tended to him. The cold of the metal, just as its hardness, made him shudder and simply let his head fall back down. It was a lot easier to let himself be handled, to let his mind go blank and his eyes fall closed. Komaeda never failed to make him feel good and the spasms of pleasure could make him forget the mess between his legs.  
  
“That’s how I like it. See? You can be a good boy when you want to. A perfect husband, more than I could dream for in my life. I’m so lucky!” He picked up his rhythm as well as the pressure of his hand, rising till he could wrap his fingers around his manhood and begin masturbating him properly. “Keep it just like that. You’re doing so well. God, you look so great. My luck will have to take its due soon… this is too much for me. Surely the next storm will come with a tsunami, or the second you reach your orgasm and give me your milk the whole building will collapse, killing us both...”  
  
“D-Don’t talk like that...” Hinata begged, voice dragging through the short moans that his hasty breathing made him give. Without opening his eyes, he kept his body as relaxed as he could, but as the heat built up his stomach tensed more and more.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about myself… I’ll end up killing your excitement. Do you like it more when I tell you how wonderful you are? How sexy you look? I wish you could see yourself right now...” Now having taken up a stable rhythm with his right hand, he began to squeeze and press the nipple between his metallic fingers, until he saw the pectoral muscles tensing underneath. “Let’s focus on you…”  
  
He returned to kiss the stomach marked by tension, but didn’t make it further than the bellybutton before a throb in the warm member and a shudder in the other’s body told him he was close. He hurried, trying to make it there with his mouth but only managed to open it before he received a stream of semen against his tongue and cheek, pulling back to let the second and third shorter bursts fall against Hinata’s stomach, pale liquid standing out on tan skin.  
  
He licked his lips and collected what was on his cheek with his fingers, without much success in cleaning himself due to the state his hand was also in. With a satisfied smile he looked at his husband, who lay panting on the bed. “You’re so good… among all your talents, you must have that of the Ultimate Sex God. You really should see yourself right now. You’re poetry for the eyes. Oh! I know!”  
  
Hinata opened his eyes when he heard the sound of tissues being pulled out of the box, thinking he’d be handed some, only to watch as the white-haired man cleaned his own hand… not even his face… and took his cellphone out of his pocket.  
  
With his mind still sedated by the orgasm he failed to react until he heard the unmistakable sound of the camera snapping a picture. Panic rushed him to full consciousness like a bucket of cold water. He opened his eyes wide and, trying to sit up, was promptly stopped by his husband’s hand. “What do you think you’re doing?!! Delete that right now! Did you just take a picture of me?! Now?! Like this?!”  
  
Komaeda let out a short laugh as he looked at the image on his phone, then turned the screen so that Hinata could see himself, relaxed, with his legs spread, his shirt open and his manhood, still swollen though not as hard, resting to one side among the product of his pleasure. “Delete it? Are you crazy? It’s beautiful,” he said, holding the phone out of the other’s reach. “It’s a nice change of pace seeing the great Hinata Hajime, so composed and serious in his office suit, exhausted with his own cum all over. It’s refreshing to see even someone like you can surrender so much to pleasure.”  
  
Hinata’s brow furrowed, red from embarrassment and now also anger, he no longer measured his volume. “Give me that!!” He grabbed the metallic wrist of the hand holding him down and pulled, but the impish smile on his partner’s face made him stop in his tracks and look more closely at where his thumb was placed on the screen.  
  
The “share” button was down there and the menu that had just extended showed the group chat with their Foundation colleagues. “Hinata-kun… didn’t I tell you to relax and let me do it? See how you get… I have to threaten you just to get you to relax. You’re incurable. Do you want to test luck this way, Hinata-kun?”  
  
Slowly the brown-haired man pulled his hands away and laid back down, dodging the other’s gaze, still unable to believe such a picture of him now existed.  
  
“Good boy!” was the only Komaeda needed to say for the furrowed brow to soften a little and the mood to leave that tense point. “Let me touch you some more… adore you just a while longer… I haven’t had enough of you yet.” He declared, and leaning into him again, placed a few kisses on his chest.  
  
“Nagito… I’ve had enough...” he murmured without moving away from the contact, just leaning his head aside to leave the other access as he moved up to his neck, distracting him with soft kisses whilst he pulled his shirt down his arms, caressing their shapely form as he went. Hinata moved just enough to finish getting rid of the shirt and finally lay fully naked on the bed.  
  
Leaving the cellphone aside for now, the white-haired man lowered his hand to touch his exhausted member with the tips of his fingers, going down until his palm covered it to give it some heat.  
  
“I’ll be gentle, don’t worry… you’re so hot I can’t help myself. Your skin is beautiful, it feels so good to touch, almost as good as it tastes.” The soft breath that came with his words as well as the tickle of his lips made the brown-haired man shiver. “I just want to touch you some more… if you’re really tired I won’t demand more orgasms from you.”  
  
Hinata emitted a small sound in affirmation. Komaeda didn’t stop tending to his manhood with soft, lazy strokes, but pulled away from his neck, just to take his pectoral with his robotic hand. He squeezed just enough to make the flesh swell up and be able to easily reach the sensitive point on it with his lips. The skin salty from sweat was even more palatable.  
  
His partner let out a small sound but still didn’t pull him off, as much as the zone was already somewhat irritated and overly sensitive, the pleasure was still well received by his body, which had been shaken awake again by the previous scare. The attentions were still gentle enough to allow him to relax, without noticing that he was growing erect again under his husband’s palm.  
  
“Do you like that…?” He asked, pulling back just enough to speak, his hand leaving the member that was immediately lifted in search for more contact. “Shh… easy. I’ll do it gently, like I promised...” Using just the tips of his fingers he began with a caress on the underside of his shaft, up until he could pull the foreskin back with his fingers and collect the drop that had gathered on the top.  
  
The touch was scarce for him, so scarce that the brown-haired man could barely feel it consciously, but his body was too sensitive to any attention by then, no matter how soft, shooting shivers down his legs and involuntarily tensing his muscles, arching further into the touch.  
  
“Na… ahh… N-Nagito…” With nearly no control over his voice or coordination to manage much else, both his hands went for the other’s wrist, tugging him to touch more firmly, but were quickly pulled away.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you more?” The brown-haired man only nodded at that, squeezing his eyes shut, only able to escape the embarrassment behind his eyelids. “Ask for it properly.” He then shook his head, only giving a moan and a movement of the hips against Komaeda’s still hand, which completely pulled away. “No, be a good boy, tell me what you want. Use your words.” Komaeda ran his fingers over the slight arch of the swollen erection, and let a chuckle out at the sight of him so tense with need.  
  
Embarrassment was killing Hinata and Komaeda seemed to have no mercy. He brought both hands to his face to cover it, surrendering to the reality that if he wanted more, he’d have to speak. “T-Touch me...” He asked in a whisper, muffled against his hands.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to finish any more… do you have one more for me? Are you gifting me with one more? Tell me what you’re going to give me.” Komaeda’s hand began to move slowly, using his thumb to press against the foreskin and pull it back some more, brushing over the slick pink skin of the exposed tip with his index finger.  
  
“Please… make me finish… I’ll give… ah… please...” Desperation already had Hinata’s throat closed, making it hard to modulate clearly. He moved his hands, which had remained over his face, to grip at the edge of the mattress over his head, now able to cover himself only with one of his forearms. His chest was pulled up by the gesture, attracting his husband’s gaze. “Moves your hand… I’ll give you my, nmm… my orgasm...”  
  
“Milk. Say it like that, say you’ll give me your milk.” He added to the request, his eyes fixated on the pectorals offered before him, but holding back for the sake of keeping Hinata’s attention on what he asked of him.  
  
A whining sound escaped among his moaning, a last attempt at gaining his partner’s empathy for the situation he was put in, but without mercy, he ended up whimpering the words out, on the verge of embarrassed tears. “I-I’ll give you my milk… ah! … aah!” No sooner than he’d given the last word, his reward came.  
  
Komaeda’s hand slid rapidly over the length of his member and with each movement, his body found pleasurable relief. It didn’t even last much, overwhelmed by the sensation, his orgasm reached him like an exhausting wave. It wasn’t even a strong one, but the tension his muscles were liberated from and the heat exploding in his gut extended throughout his body like no other orgasm he’d felt before.  
  
The short spurt barely managed to wet the hand of the man who, massaging him from base to tip, helped him spill to the last drop. However, he didn’t release, but continued moving his hand.  
  
“I came! I came! Nagito! It’s done!” His body shuddered from the overstimulation, like pins on tender and sensitive flesh. His muscles tensed painfully after having managed a short period of relaxation, and he lifted his head to look in panic at his partner’s daring smile.  
  
“It’s not enough. Just one more… you’re still hard and look at how sensitive you are. Your nipples are erect too.” The playful tone didn’t match the desperation the brown-haired man was displaying. And to escalate the situation further, Komaeda’s lips went down to prove his point, taking between them the hard bit of erect flesh that took away the last bit of sanity from Hinata’s mind.  
  
He tried to plead for Komaeda to stop, but from his mouth came nothing but a string of incoherent moaning, between panting attempts at recovering air. The helplessness of being unable to control his own body exasperated him, but at the same time the intrusive pleasure left him confused on whether that was actually bad or something he’d truly want to stop.  
  
Either way Komaeda wasn’t stopping, his hand quickened to a marked rhythm as his tongue kept giving short licks to his nipple, pressing it against his teeth. He had no option but to stay tense, holding on with both hands to the mattress, with his legs shivering until a spasm of pleasure made him bend his knees and let out a nearly-screaming moan. He hadn’t even ejaculated, left with nothing more to offer than his body glistening with sweat and his agitated breath.

  
He was finally released, and his body fell in exhaustion, trying to gather his breath.  
  
Komaeda pulled away just a bit, smiling and just as pleased as he was, admiring every detail offered to his view, the reddened area from the attentions given with his mouth, the elongated and relaxed lines that the muscles now formed under the damp skin, the ruffled hair and, of course, the white stains of pleasure that contrasted with the other’s tan skin.  
  
He grabbed the tissues to clean his hands first, then the other’s stomach, unable to erase the smile from his own face, not even as he felt his body shake from the contact of soft tissue paper. “I love you, Hajime… more than anything in this life. You’re perfect in every way.” When he was done cleaning he discarded the tissues over a side of the bed, and laid down next to his husband.  
  
There was no answer yet, but he continued as he pressed himself against his back. “I really do love you, you have no idea how perfect you are to me.” His whisper fell against the other’s neck, leaving a kiss there before hiding his face against his back, hugging him around the waist and pressing their bodies fully together, even the erection still inside his pants.  
  
Hinata snuggled back against him as reply, still lacking the energy to talk or move any more.  
  
“Tonight we’ll look through the presentation again and work it out together...” Komaeda searched for the other’s hand with his own and caressed the ring finger where their wedding ring was wrapped. “I’m on your side… I’m sorry I complicated your morning.”  
  
With slow movements, the brown-haired man took his hand and pulled it to his lips, leaving a kiss over the other’s ring. “There’s no one I’d rather be with, Nagito… but I’m really tired now...” His voice faded, until his even breathing and his loosened grip indicated that he’d fallen asleep.  
  
Komaeda smiled with contained excitement, burying his face between his partner’s shoulderblades, keeping the fresh thought of what had just happened and the memory of what remained in his phone, which he hoped Hinata would forget when he woke up.


End file.
